Normal
by Eternal.Disaster
Summary: It's been a year since Chase and everything has went back to normal or has it? Caleb's POV
1. Change

Normal?

Summery: It's been a year since the incident with Chase and everything has gone back to normal or has it? Caleb's POV

Caleb/OC Pogue/OC Reid/Amy Tyler/Jane

XX

"Damn man! You were completely fried last night at the party." I hear Pogue say coming up from behind me at the local store.

"Yeah, as I recall so were you." I reply facing him with a smile.

"Who wasn't?" He said laughing.

I walk over to the refrigerator and get me a cold bottle of water.

"Me and Kate are talking again." Pogue says as he pays for his groceries.

"Talking?" I asked, not sure if he was talking about "talking" as in dating or "talking" as in friends.

"Yeah. Talking, you know how friends talk?" He replies, raising his right eyebrow in question.

"Ah. Ok," I answered as I finish paying from my bag of chips and my bottle of water. "I didn't know which "talking" you were talking about."

"Shit! I wish we were talking like that." He says as he gives me a hard pat on the back.

"Yeah. Well hey I'll catch up with ya later I gotta go run a few errands for my mother. So I'll see ya around."

"Alright, meet ya at Nicky's tonight." He says as I get into my car and drive off.

XX

Later that night I'm driving to Nicky's, as usual. But this time I caught myself thinking about a certain girl. Sarah. We have been broken up for 5 months now and we haven't even said a single word to each other, not even a simple hey. I catch myself thinking of her more often as usual, wondering has she's doing and if she has a new boyfriend or not. It's a real kick in the ass to remember that "I" was the one that broke it off between us.

'Stupid!' I think to myself, griping the stirring wheel tighter. 'How could I have done that to a beautiful woman like Sarah?' But it was for the best, right? If we had of stayed together there was no telling how badly she could have gotten hurt. I was hardly able to save her from Chase let alone anyone else.

I finally make it to Nicky's. It looks packed from see so many cars parked out front. I grab my black coat and get out of the car. The cold September wind hit me with a blast in my face. I gather the opening of my coat into my hands and walk to the entrance. It was crowded as I thought. 'Everyone in Ipswich must be here'. I thought to myself as I look around for Pogue and the rest of the Sons.

"Caleb!" I manage to hear Reid yell at me from a table.

I walk over to where I see Reid and his girlfriend Amy and Pogue and Kate sitting. I sit down at the table and take my jacket off and put it on the back of my chair.

"Took ya long enough to get here, we've been waiting long enough." Reid says as he sets down beside Amy and puts his arm around her.

"Sorry I had some car trouble." I simply say putting my arms on the table.

"Car trouble?" Reid says sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

I simply nod and look at the pool tables, where I see Tyler and his new girlfriend Jane playing pool with Sarah. 'Oh, how much I want her.'

"Caleb!"

"Yeah, what?" I say looking at Pogue.

"Jeez, quit day dreaming and talk!"

"Sorry, its kind of been a long day." I reply and I get up and walk over to the bar and order some fries and Pepsi.

"You alright, man?" Pogue says coming up from behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem like you have something bothering you. Your not…Caleb."

"Like I said it's been a long day for me." I sigh as I get my order and walk back over to the table and sit down.

I see Pogue out of the corner of my eye still staring at me. But I just continue to eat my fries and listen to Reid, Kate and Amy's conversation. About 5 minutes later Pogue comes back to the table with his usual order, burger, fries and a coke. He is still staring at me I can feel it. I look up and I give him a smile to try and reinsure him that I'm fine.

"So Caleb, we need to find you a nice looking young woman now." Reid says giving me one of his mysterious smiles.

"Hell no! I ain't letting you pick me a woman." I answer taking a sip of my Pepsi.

"Why not? I pick out good girls." He says looking at Amy then kissing her.

I shake my head and finish eating my fries. Looking over at the pool tables I see Sarah looking straight at me. She gives me a smile that always melted my heart, so I smile back.

"Oh!" Reid says aloud.

'Oh no here it comes.' I think to myself, preparing myself for whatever comes out of Reid's mouth next.

"Still have feelings for little miss Sarah, do we?"

"Drop it Reid!" I yell, furiously.

"Ok damn!" Reid says, holding his hands up in defeat. "I do believe me and Amy are going to leave and go have a little talk." Reid says as him and Amy gets up and Reid turns to face me and gives a wink.

'Talk. Yeah right! Try Fucking!' I thought to myself as I get up and take my tray and throw the content in the trash been.

I walk back to my seat and grab for my coat pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, Marlboro Reds, my favorite.

"What the hell? When did you start smoking?" Kate says in shock.

"6 months ago." I reply lighting a cigarette.

"Goes to show how well you pay attention." Pogue says to Kate, receiving a punch in the arm.

"Oh by the way, Caleb I like your new look." Kate says smiling.

"Thanks"

I've been keeping a little mustache and I have cut my hair so it isn't as long and I can't really spike it up anymore. Ever since Sarah and me broke up I've wanting to change. I've changed the way I act, the way I look, just about everything. I'm even getting a new car. I have no idea what got me to want to change but its kind of scaring me. Everyone's got to change, right?

"Hey Sarah!" Kate says giving Sarah a friendly hug.

Sarah comes and sits down beside me and Tyler and Jane pull up a sit and Tyler sits down in it while Jane sits on his lap.

"I just whooped Tyler's ass at pool!" Sarah says laughing at the disgusted face Tyler made.

Pogue looks over at Tyler and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Damn, by a girl Tyler. What the hell?"

"I let her win!" Tyler says defending himself.

"Sure." Sarah says as we all start laughing.

"Well fellas, I think I'm going to head back to my apartment." I say getting up from my seat and putting my coat on.

"Come on, Caleb! Could you get anymore boring?" Tyler says throwing up his hands.

"I'm getting tired, long day." I reply flipping up the collar on my coat.

"Drive safe, man." Pogue says as we hit our knuckles together.

"See ya later." Kate says giving me a hug.

I walk out of the entrance of the bar and it's raining. "Great" I say to myself as I hunker down in my coat and run to my car, unlocking it and getting in. I set there for a minute just wanting to relax. I lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes, just wanting some peace and quiet. But the only thing I see is Sarah's beautiful face smiling at me. I'm knocked out of my thoughts when someone begins knocking on my window. I open my eyes quickly and look at the window to see Sarah staring at me.

"Sarah, what are you doing out here in the pouring rain?" I asked.

"I need a ride home!" she yells over the pounding rain.

I motion for her to get in and she gets in the passenger seat, soaking wet.

"Thanks, Reid and Amy were the ones that brought me up here and I wanted to come home early too. So I thought that I might catch a ride with you."

"No problem." I say as I back out of the parking space.

As I drive off I smell her beautiful scent with every breath. I look over at her a few times and smile as I remember the good times we had together. Then there was the saddening cause I knew that we would never have that happiness together ever again.


	2. New Girl

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I had a lot of things going on**

**So here is chapter 2 of Normal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant!**

XX

I lay in bed that night unable to sleep thinking of Sarah. Yeah we have been over for awhile but it still feels like yesterday that me and her were going to the movies together or doing something to entertain ourselves. I should have never broke up with her, but I didn't want her to be hurt again. Cause I knew in my gut that there would be worse problems, then Chase in the future.

I roll over on my side and try and fall asleep. I finally did after an hour of lying there. It was not a peaceful sleep though; Sarah haunted my dreams.

XX

I was awaken by the blaring noise of my alarm clock. I rolled over and look to see 8:00am in green lights, and then I simply lifted my arm and knock it off of my nightstand. But that didn't stop it from making that god-awful noise. I didn't feel like getting up to turn it off, so I _used _to turn it off and place it back onto my nightstand.

I finally crawled out of bed about ten minutes later, went took a shower and got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt and worn out jeans. Today was going to be my first day of classes at Harvard and I was excited. I was the only one out of the Sons of Ipswich that was going to college. Everyone else wanted to take a break from school, but I wanted to get my classes over and done with. Sarah was going to Harvard too, so I was hoping that I didn't have any classes with her.

I drive to Harvard and park my car. I grabbed all my books I needed and got out of my car and locked it. As I was walking into the building I noticed a young woman having some problems carrying her books. She was trying to open the door, it was kind of hard for her cause when she would reach for the door handle her books would end up falling. So I decided to walk over and give her a little help. She was kind of hot.

"Hey! Do you need some help?" I asked her as I walk over to her getting a couple of her books.

"Thank you so much!" She says with a delightful smile on her face.

"Caleb Danvers." I introduced myself holding my hand out.

"Holly Rose" she replies taking my hand and shaking it lightly.

We enter the building walking side-by-side just telling each other who we are and where were from and such. I find out that she is 2 years older than me making her 21; she has a younger sister who is 16. She was from Miami, Florida, but moved here to go to school at Harvard to become a Doctor. I was surprised when she told me that she wanted to become a doctor. She just didn't really look like the 'doctor' type. She was about 5' 7", athletic body do to the fact when she was in high school she was on the track team. I don't know she just didn't seem like the 'doctor' type.

XX

After classes I had went to the library to do a little research for my class. Yeah, homework on the very first day! It wasn't anything hard though. Come to find out Holly had, had the same class as I did. I was thankful, cause I really liked Holly, she was a really funny, smart, and cute girl. _'I'm gonna have to get to know Holly better.' _ I thought to myself as I smiled just thinking about her.

I got done researching at the library and was driving back to my apartment when my cell phone began ringing. Pogue.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey man, what's up? How was your first day of class?" he said curiously.

"Ah, alright I suppose. I met a hot girl today and we have the same class together."

"Finally!" he yelled over the phone, I had to yank the phone away from my ear he was so loud. "About time you got ya a new girl."

We continued to talk for about ten minutes more. Pogue has bugged me for a while to get me a new girlfriend, but I guess I was just not ready to move on. I was still hung up on Sarah and I knew it wouldn't be fair to date someone else when I was still in love with her.

But now it seems that things are now going to change.

Well I hope you guys like it 

**I know its short but just give me some time**

**Ya guys give me some ideas for the next chapter**

**I have no idea what I am gonna do for the next chapter!**

**Lol**

**Send me some reviews and I'll give ya another chapter**

**xXxForeverxXx**


	3. Friends

**Read & Review!**

**Hope ya guys like it!**

**XX**

The next day I had to go to town to restock my apartment, so I had invited Holly to come with me, thankfully she accepted the offer. I was happy to be spending time with her, she made me very happy, and even though I hate to admit it she made me happier then Sarah. I picked her up at her house, which was only a twenty-minute drive from my apartment, as we drove to town we just sit and chatted about our classes and such, nothing really important.

"I heard you and your friends were known as the Sons of Ipswich." She said in a calm tone. My breath caught in my throat for a minute. But I relax reminding myself that she didn't know about our powers.

"Uhh… yeah." I reply, not really knowing what else to say. I look over to her and smile, she returns it gladly.

"You guys must get a lot of popularity."

"Ahh, I just look over it." I say reassuringly.

The rest of the drive was pretty much a comfortable silence; we would glance over at each other from time to time smiling. _'God she is so beautiful'_

I pull into the parking lot and get out of the car, Holly was going to do the same but I rushed over to her door and opened it for her, smiling at her the whole time. She laughs, as I extended my hand, she politely accepts it and gets out of the car.

"Why thank you, you are such a gentleman." She smiles at me, I smile right back.

When I close the door we both bust out in laugher at our dumbass actions. After we get calmed down from out laughing fit we enter the store and are blasted with cold air from the air conditioner. It takes me a few minutes to get everything that I need for my apartment, while Holly gets a few things for herself.

As we are leaving the store, we are laughing and joking around about this and that, until I hear someone yell my name, I turn around to see Kate and Sarah walking up the street towards Holly and me. I offer them a smile as they walk closer to us. Kate comes up and gives me and hug and a slight kiss on the cheek. Sarah and I only nod at each other, she seems a little mad.

I look over to see Holly smiling shyly. "Kate, Sarah this is my friend Holly, we met up at college." I introduce them, they shake hands and Kate seems to accept her but Sarah on the other hand, doesn't.

"Pogue told me that you made some new friends!" Kate says, noticing the tension between Sarah and me.

I simply nod and reply in an happy tone of voice, "yeah." I glance over at Sarah who gives me a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless.

XX 

Later that night I was sitting in my apartment watching TV, when my cell began ringing. I get up and walk over, I look at caller I.D., and it was Holly. We had given each other our numbers after I had dropped her off at her house earlier. We went driving around all over town the rest of that evening after we met up with Kate and Sarah. I rather enjoyed it, it was good to just kick back and have fun again.

I answer the phone with a smile on my face. "Yes, honey."

I hear her laugh on the other end of the phone; I give a little laugh myself. "What are you up to, Caleb?" she says after she has clamed herself down from laughing so hard.

"Talking to you I believe."

"Besides that." She laughs again.

We talk on the phone for a good five hours until we both were becoming extremely tired. I glance over at the clock and see that it is 4:17am. I sigh as I roll over on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I'm so tired but I don't want to stop talking to her, her voice is so stunning.

"Lets stay on the phone until we fall asleep." I say as I yawn.

She giggles and replies in a tired voice, "I'm good with that."

XX 

**Short chapter I know**


	4. AN

**Author Note**

I'm sorry to inform you that I will be putting this story on hold for a little while.

I'm really sorry to be doing this but I have seemed to have no good ideas for the future chapters of this story.

Please don't be to mad at me.

If you would like to send me ideas that would be great!

But for now I have absolutely no ideas!


	5. Happiness & Tragedy

**I don't own anything except the characters you do not recognize.**

**Sorry it took me a long time you update! I have been really busy with school plus I had writers block REALLY bad!**

Two weeks later- 5:00pm

"I love this song!" Holly yells with excitement as she turns the radio up louder. I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

I look over at her as she sings to the song 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn', playing on the radio. We have been dating for about a week now and I have never been this happy in a very long time. We were going out to a fancy restaurant for our little one-week anniversary, it was her idea but I got to pick out which fancy restaurant we went to.

As we reach the restaurant Holly gives a little gasp, I glance over to see what was wrong. As I do she turns to me and gives me a hug, which takes me by surprise. "This place is beautiful!"

"Yeah I kinda figured you would like it." I say as I open the car door and walk over to her door and open it for her. We smile to each other before I close the door behind her and lock the car. "May I?" I ask as I offer her my arm, she giggles and takes my arm in hers. "You shall."

* * *

About two hours into mine and Holly's fancy dinner my cell phone begins to vibrate. "Sorry." I say with a hint of embarrassment, she nods her head with a slight smile. 

"Hello?"

"Caleb, man you need to get to the hospital _now_!"

"Pogue, take it easy. What's wrong?" I ask, concern evident in my voice.

After I got off the phone with Pogue I immediately tell Holly we have to leave now. "Reid and Amy have been in a bad car accident, Amy just has a few minor scrapes and Reid is still up in surgery." I tell her as I grab my coat and pay for our dinner.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Holly asks me, I just shake my head as we get back into my car and drive off towards the hospital.

When we reach the hospital we both rush in and quickly locate Pogue and everyone else sitting in the waiting room. I glance over to see Sarah looking directly at me with a hint of happiness showing in her eyes, but that quickly changes to hatred as soon as she sees Holly come up beside me and hold my hand.

"He has been in surgery for an hour now." Pogue tells me. "The doctor said he is messed up pretty badly."

"What happened?" I whisper. Pogue only shakes his head and replies, "No one knows, not even Amy."

I shake my head and look down at my feet; I can't help but feel sorry for him. Holly tightens her grasp on my hand in a reassuring manor. I give her a cheerless smile and walk over and sit next to Tyler, Holly sits next to me still holding my hand.

I look up at the clock to see that it reads 10:34pm. Reid has been in surgery for almost four hours now. I sigh in frustration, '_what's taking so long?!'_ I ask myself. I walk outside to the smoking area and light a cigarette, trying to clear my head. The evening had started off perfectly now it has turned in a nightmare! My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I look over to see Sarah looking at me with a gentle smile on her face, I return a friendly smile and look up at the sky, not wanting to talk right now.

"Hey." Sarah says just above a whisper.

I close my eyes for a split second before opening them again. "Hey."

"How…How are you?"

"Good." I reply, nodding my head lightly. '_Why me?'_

I see out of the corner of my eye her nodding at my response. She seems a bit shy for some reason unknown by me. I hear her slowing walking over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly look at her with a bit of uncertainty. "Look I know we have had our differences, but I think we could give each other another chance." She says before I could even object.

I just stare at her in bewilderment. '_The hell?'_ I thought to myself. I quickly pull away as soon as the shock went away. "Look, Sarah…I'm with Holly now." I don't know if it was the mentioning of Holly's name or the fact that I'm with Holly now, but Sarah seemed to be pretty damn pissed right then.

"Holly?! How could you date someone like her?! She is nothing but a whore!"

That's it that _really_ pissed me off. "Holly isn't a whore, and I'm not even going to explain myself to you." I say as calmly as I could muster. I throw my cigarette down and walk back into the hospital as it began to rain, leaving Sarah outside still calling after me.

* * *

After mine and Sarah's little fight I go back to the waiting room and I see Tyler standing out in the hallway. I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He looks up at me with depression evident on his face. "How ya holding up?" I ask. He shakes his head and looks down at the floor. 

"What if _he_ is still alive?" He asks out of the blue.

I was a bit taken back by his question, but I quickly recover. I knew exactly who _he_ was; Chase. A slight sickening feeling came over me, just thinking about him still being alive. I sigh and reassure Tyler, "He's not."

Then I pat him on the shoulder and walk back into the waiting room and sit down waiting for Reid to get out of surgery. _'If Chase was still alive I know all to well that this time he would succeed in killing one of us if not all of us just to get power.'_

* * *

**Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page...It is up to you guys how this story goes!**


End file.
